Star Wars: Rise of the Sith
by DarthMavis13
Summary: 150 years after Return of the Jedi, the galaxy has known peace and prosperity. The Jedi Order stronger than ever. But a new threat as risen, in the form of a Sith Lord named Darth Mavis, who committed the 3rd Great Jedi Purge. Now our new heroes must band together to defeat this threat and restore peace and order to the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars:**

 **Rise of the Sith.**

 **By: Kaycee Monroy.**

" **The Dark Side of the force is a pathway to many abilities, some consider to be unnatural." – Chancellor Theed Palpatine; Revenge of the Sith.**

 **Mavis.**

A man stood, alone, in front of the viewpoint of the empty room and stared out into the void of space. The man wore a black cloak, with a hood that he had on over his head. A reflective chrome mask covered his entire head. On his upper torso, he wore chrome armor, and chromed gauntlets covered his forearms. The rest of him was covered in black. His calm breathing, behind his mask, was the only sound within the silent room. He is Darth Mavis, Dark Lord of the Sith.

His silence was interrupted, as the door behind him opened, and a pale Zabrak took to the knee at once as the door slid closed. The Zabrak male had pale skin, and a crown of horns. He was also dressed in black, with a three foot staff, made of darkwood, was strapped to his back.

The man in black was momentarily reminded of his first meeting with the pale Zabrak, through his memories. Five years ago, Darth Mavis traveled to the world of Dathomir, after he read about the Nightsisters, and their strong ties to the dark side using force sorcery. Once upon the planet, the dark side led him to a small village, where three Nightsisters ruled. He hid himself from their detection, and watched from a distance.

He noticed a young Zabrak, with pale skin, immediately. The boy was an outcast, a deformity cause of his skin, and was shunned from all in the village. But what interested the dark lord, was a deep feeling of pleasure, from isolation, coming from the pale Zabrak. Mavis would influence the dark side, to persuade the Zabrak's instincts to walk away from the village. Away from prying eyes, and cuI8rious ears, they met.

Then, the next day, the pale Zabrak slaughtered his entire village with nothing but a wooden staff, while Mavis dealt with the Nightsisters. After confronting the three witches, Mavis was disappointed by how weak they were and easily dispatched them with his own sorcery. It was then, among the ruin and ashes, that Mavis accepted the pale Zabrak as his apprentice, and named him Kai.

Five years later, and Kai has grown strong in the dark side of the force and continues to exceed expectations.

"It was never my intention to rule." The cold, calm, voice spoke from behind the chrome mask.

Kai said nothing, only listened.

"I desire the secrets of the galaxy, my ambition is knowledge."

Mavis turned from the viewscreen and looked at his kneeling apprentice. He gestured for the pale Zabrak to rise, and Kai did so, still without uttering a word. Turning back to the viewscreen, Kai walked forward and then stood next to his master, who stood two feet taller than him. They both looked out towards the planet of Tython.

"I still do not wish to rule, but circumstances have changed, and I cannot allow the possibility of failure." Pointing at the planet, Mavis continued, "Upon that planet, a Jedi Temple stands. Not long after the defeat of the Galactic Empire, and then deaths of Vader and Sidious, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker built his new Jedi Order on Tython. For a century and a half, the Jedi have grown and reestablished their place in the galaxy."

His hand now curled into a tight fist, "The Sith have lain dormant, waiting for a worthy conduit. Here I stand, at one with the dark side, trained by the ghosts of three Sith lords of old. You, stand beside me as my apprentice, and will you continue to serve me?"

"Till the day my saber cuts you down, my master." Kai replied, with a promise.

"You have learned well, my friend." Mavis answered back with pride.

Lowering his arm, they looked out once again.

"It is time." Mavis announced, "You have your orders. Kill all who stand in your way. Leave none alive. Show no mercy. The time of the Jedi has now come to an end."

"I will not fail you." Kai said with a bow and then he walked out of the room.

The force around Mavis swirled and three figures stood behind Darth Mavis. There was the Sith Sorcerer, Exar Kun: Who taught Mavis in the way of force magic. Darth Nihilus: Who taught Mavis how to control his hunger for force energy, and how to utilize it. And the ancient Sith emperor: Marka Ragnos: Who was his true master, and taught him the ways of the dark side. It was Ragnos who walked forward and placed a hand on Mavis's shoulder.

 _This is the point of no return, Mavis. Once you launch this attack, you cannot stop until all of the Jedi are destroyed,_ Marka Ragnos told him.

 _Tython is strong in the force,_ Exar Kun added, _You must use your power to corrupt it, and bring it to your control. As you grow stronger, the Jedi will grow weaker._

 _Selien sh'jatau its energies, ir leisti tave planeta itself, kia kuras tu'iea midwan,_ Darth Nihilus said in the ancient Sith language (which translates to: Feed upon its energies, and allow the planet itself to fuel your power).

Darth Mavis turned to his three masters. He commanded the force to radiate strong power, and the air pressures of the room increased, so much so that the blast window of the viewscreen began to vibrate loudly. Tiny cracks began to form on the screen behind Mavis.

In the Sith tongue, he replied, "Nu sekleti nenx nevis tu, nuyak masters. Tave jidai sekleti buti niekas kad ashes, their histories Su savimi. Tau valia buti extinct, by nuyak raka." (translated: I shall not fail you, my masters. The Jedi shall be nothing but ashes, their histories with them. They shall be extinct, by my hand.)

Ragnos nodded with a proud grin, _Go then, Darth Mavis, and show them the wrath of the dark side._

Ragnos took two steps back. Mavis bowed to his masters, and remained bowed until he felt their presence disappear. Once he was alone, he turned back to the cracked screen and pressed the communication button on his left gauntlet.

"Commander, you may begin our descent." He ordered.

"Very well, my lord." Commander Grant replied.

The cloaked Star Destroyer began its descent upon the planet, following the coordinates provided by Mavis. He felt the dark side energy absorb into him and become one. Then he extended his arms, and began to form a large circle in front of him. He began to hum, low, and with the completed circle, his hum grew louder. With two fingers, began to draw symbols into the circle, and with each completed symbol, a dark light shone in reply.

Feeling the power inside him, he chanted, "Nu vista sh'jatau tau jen'garthaz iv tave qy. Girdeti tu'iea meistras, dabar, or erdve tu'iea unholy midwan across tave planeta. Jivani. Vyrassu nuo zhol kesh nuyak xvontai." (translated: I call upon the dark side of the force. Hear your master, now, and spread your unholy power across the planet. Corrupt. Dominate. For it is my command.)

The power within him, exploded out from him, and with his right hand, he guided the raw power to the planets atmosphere. He planted the seed of his power upon the planet, and his magic forced the force around the planet to submit to the dark side. Soon, a dark aura began to cloud the planet. It was then, where he signaled his apprentice to charge, using the force to communicate.

He watched as fifty fighters left the Star Destroyer, led by a custom red fighter, as they sped their way to the planet in front of them, beginning their invasion.

The third Great Jedi Purge has begun…

( **Authors note: I AM BACK! This new story begins the first of three stories. The Sith Trilogy, I call it. This story takes place 150 years after Return of the Jedi. It also ignores the new movies, and the comic Legacy. My story is a continuation from the EU. My username was also named after the main character of my story called Darth Mavis. I will be introducing new characters and stories, along with maintaining my respect for the past as I establish a bit of a timeline with reminders of the past. Anyway, I will be working on this story very hard and pour my heart into this.**

 **I have bern building this world since I was in tenth grade. I am not twenty three, and ready to bring it to life, finally. I hope you all will enjoy this! May the force be with you. - Darth Mavis.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

 **ACT I.**

 **Kraven.**

He sat, alone, on a bar stool, inside some dead end bar at the edge of town on the moon called Nar Shaddaa. The moon's main population were the poorest, the desperate, the low lives, the outcasts, and outlaws. It was also the homeworld of the famous Hutt, gangster, families. The giant slugs, grew and expanded their greedy hands across the outer rim. They paid corrupt Senate politicians, to allow them to hold the outer rim. As long as they stayed in the outer rim, the Empire will not interfere.

It was the perfect place for a young man who did not want attention. He wore standard Correlian clothes; a dark brown jacket, over a long sleeved white tunic, dark blue pants with a red stripe running down the side of his left leg, and black boots. He wore a belt, with a holster attached at the side, and hand blaster sitting in the holster. As soon as he sat on the stool, he slammed the credits on the bar and ordered a full bottle of Corellian Brandy, and a double shot glass. The bar filled up with unipatrons, throughout the hour and a half he sat there. He took his time drinking the bottle, pouring his glass everytime it was empty, and sat in silence. Lost in his mind.

"I recognize that look," A female said, from behind.

When he entered, he did not want company. After four glasses of Brandy, he felt like socializing. He turned on his stool until he faced her, and smiled at his luck. A beautiful Chiss woman, blue skinned humanoids with red eyes, and dark blue hair. She wore a violet dress that hugged her figure nicely, a low cut just above her chest, showing some appropriate cleavage. She sat, one leg over the other, and leaned her head on her palm, an interested look in her eyes.

"And what look is it that I am wearing?" He asked, amused.

"The brooding, lost in thought, look of someone running from their past." She told him, the corners of her mouth twitched up, "The same look on all of the faces in this bar."

He ignored her deduction, and still smiling, he asked, "Why approach me, then?"

She laughed, then said, "Look around, you are the only decent looking person here, so I took my chance."

With a quick glance, he laughed himself, and downed his fifth glass. He ordered another glass, and poured some of his brandy in both of their glasses. She thanked him, they cheered to their meeting, and both drank their glass, in one shot. She coughed, from the aged burn of the warm dark brown liquid pouring down her throat. He refilled their glasses, and looked at her, as she recovered her breathing, still smiling.

"So, what is the story?" The man asked, "A beautiful young, Chiss, girl like You, in some bar on one of the most dangerous locations?"

Her smile faded, and she looked down, in shame.

"My family lost everything due to my father's addiction to gambling. One day, he took a large loan from a Hutt, to pay off his debts. When it was time to collect, he had nothing. They beat him to death, in front of my mother and I."

She took her glass, drank the double shot in One, and thanked the man as he refilled her glass. He gently gestured for her to continue, he was listening, intently.

With a sigh, she continued, "My mother and I had nothing left. We have an uncle living here on Nar Shaddaa. With our last bit of credits, we paid for a ship to take us here. It has now been a year… A hard year."

She took a sip, and then she forced a smile, "My name is Tara'zon'more. You may call me, Tara, for short."

She held out her hand. The man gripped her hand, tenderly, and they shook, "Kraven, pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am."

"Such a gentleman," She winked.

They held hands, for a little after the shake. He gently stroked his thumb on the smooth blue skin, and imagined the feeling of running his hand up her leg. She must have guessed what he was thinking, cause she looked away shyly.

They finished the rest of their glasses, Kraven refilled them.

"Why don't we blow this joint, and continue this merry meeting onboard my ship?" He invited.

"I think that is a pleasant ide—"

She was cut off, a curious look over Kraven's shoulder. Kraven turned, ready to throw a punch at whoever interrupted, and only rolled his eyes recognizing the Wookiee standing in front of him. The eight foot, dark furred, Wookiee glanced at them both curiously, then asked a question in his native language on his homeworld Kashyyyk, Shyriiwook, which sounded like a series of growls. Kraven never really understood why he can naturally understand their language, he guessed because his ancestor, Han Solo, was able to and he inherited the ability to understand them.

"Go away, Arri." Kraven said, turning on his stool to face Tara.

"Friend of yours?" She asked, still curious.

Before he could answer, Arri nodded to her question, and spoke softly. Kraven lightly slapped the Wookiee's stomach, understanding his words.

"What did he say?"

Reluctantly, he told her, "He finds you very attractive, and ask if you would rather his company than mine."

She giggled and thanked the Wookiee.

Kraven met Arribacca seven years back. Both were locked up in a prison on Naboo, cellmates. During a prison riot, Kraven saved the Wookie's life and Arribacca swore a life debt to him. They managed to escape during the riot, and became smuggler's, to repay the Hutt's for paying their bounty. They were to smuggle for the Hutt family until they paid their debt. They were barely half way. Arribacca's name meant "Mighty Friend," and since their meeting he has proved his name true.

Arri bended over and whispered something in Kraven's ear.

"She is here?" Kraven asked in shock.

"KRAVEN SOLO!" A voice screamed from the bar's entrance.

The entire bar went quiet and all heads turned to the small orange skinned, humanoid, female. She wore dirty clothes, as if she had been at work in engineering all day, and large spectacles that helped her see, but the lens made her eyes look bigger than they actually were. And she was mad.

The bar went back to their noisy business, as the small alien made her way to the bar table. She ignored Kraven, and was taping her foot, impatiently, with her skinny arms crossed, looking at the Chiss female. Kraven sighed.

"I am in Hanger Bay nineteen, why don't you give me a few and then we can continue this night?" He asked Tara.

She leaned forward, and kissed Kraven on the lips, then pulled back with a satisfied smile, "Do not keep me waiting, too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said, watching her hips sway as she walked out of the bar.

The Orange skinned woman hopped onto the stool next to him, and finished Tara's glass. Without waiting for Kraven, she grabbed the Corellian Brandy and poured herself a refill, and shot that down her throat. Then she turned to him, while refilling her glass.

"I have been searching for you, for ten years, Solo." She said, displeased.

"Nice to see you, too, Maz." Kraven acknowledged, sipping his glass.

Arribacca stayed quiet.

"Why didn't you come to me?" She asked.

Maz Kanata was a friend of Han and Leia Solo. She has lived to watch the Jedi Order fall, the Empire rise, the Empire's fall, and the hundred and fifty years after. Though not a Jedi, she was force sensitive, and was a close friend with the Skywalker and Solo family. She lived within an Ancient castle on her homeworld, Takodana, where she was labeled the "Pirate Queen," where she helped outlaws with a place to stay and protection from the Empire, and Hutt's. Her friendship with the Solo's also guaranteed non-Jedi involvement.

"I know you still grieve, boy. I can feel it." She told him, then she gave him a quick slap at the back on his head, "You knew I could have paid off both of your bounties, and even give you a decent job, and a place to stay. Why did you not come to me?"

"Because I do not want to Remember, and you would want to talk about it and constantly remind me of it." Kraven admitted, drinking his glass empty.

"You need to let go, eventually. You did the only thing you could do."

"I ran! Like a coward! And she died!" He exclaimed, this time drinking from the bottle.

He placed the empty bottle on the bar and breathed deeply, "I watched her get cut down, by that chrome masked monster. I felt her life force leave her body. And all I did was run."

He felt a sympathetic hand rub his back, "You were only a child, there wasn't anything you could do."

He looked down, his eyes closed. He remembered his mother, Jedi Master Leia Solo II, ordering him to flee. He refused, at first, but it was her eyes that caused him to leave. A look of love and desperation. With her eyes, she told him she had accepted her fate. With a mothers gaze, she pleaded. Then he ran. When he looked back, he saw two figures fighting on the roof of the temple. The temple spire collapsing on her. Her head severed from the neck by the executioners blow. The scream that came from his young mouth, filled with despair. He got onto a ship, the Millennium Falcon, and escaped.

He then denounced the force, and for ten years, he has fought against the pull back to the force with drinking and drugs. He was content. He chose the help of the Hutt's to keep him far from Tython or any system that might recognize him. In the Outer Rim, no one cares who you were. Only credits, mattered.

"I refuse to discuss this." He said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have business to attend to with a beautiful Chiss woman. Arri, give me two hours and then prepare to take off, we have a job."

He stood from the stool, staggered, but found his balance and began walking away.

"The force will always be with you." Maz said, quietly.

Kraven ignored her and made his way to Hanger Nineteen. Though his sight was getting blurry, and he staggered with each step, he made it to the hanger bay area, and almost tripped on himself in front of Hanger Bay nineteen's large doors. He stepped inside, once the doors opened, and then stood a moment to look on his ship.

Manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, the ship was modeled after old YT-1300f light freighter class, and belonged to his sire, Han Solo. It was named, The Millennium Falcon, and after a century and a half, it aged nicely. It went through many customizations over the course of its life; constantly making sure the ship was always upgraded to the state of the art technology, engines, hyperactive cores – Jania Solo Even turned a cargo port into a living quarters that can hold two adult beings, so that the ship could hold more people comfortably.

He gave a small smile towards a childhood memory,

 _A seven year old boy, with bright hazel eyes, and messy short brown hair, sat on the co-pilot's chair, and was laughing in delight. His mother sat on the pilot's seat, and controlled the steering of the large Corellian freighter high above the atmosphere of the planet Tython. She made the ship perform hard turns, spinning in a high roll, and then a barrel roll. Each time she heard her son smile, she would glance at him with loving eyes, and reply by boosting the speed of the ship. The boy loved to see the stars pass by when they went fast._

He felt his emotions begin to affect him, and stopped the memory before it created a tear. His smile was gone, and now all he saw was just another star ship.

"That ship has saved the lives of the galaxy, many times." He heard Maz say, next to him.

He sighed, annoyed, "What do you want, Maz?"

"There was a time that ship was full of laughter and life," She continued, ignoring him, "Now, the ship feels empty, and cold."

He silently agreed with her. It was only him and Arribacca, and he quite often felt the emptiness of the ship. It always made him feel uneasy, as if it were not the right feeling. The feeling began to take root on the day his mother died, and has only grown more prominent and more noticeable during the last ten years. He felt lonely.

"I only want what is best for you, Kraven." She admitted, "You Solo's are the closest thing I have to family. I have watched you all since Han and Leia fought the Empire, and helped you way more than I should have. I have grown to love and care for each generation of Solo's, even Skywalker's.

I was there when their youngest son, Anakin Solo, sacrificed his life to end the Yuuzhan Vong war. I helped comforted Leia and Han, when their son, Jacen Solo, walked the path of dark and became Darth Caedus. I was at the funeral of Mara Jade Skywalker, who met her untimely end by the hands of her nephew. I dried the tears from Jania's face, as she told me the tale of her having to kill her twin brother, to save the galaxy.

I was there every step of the way for the generations after. Your mother often came to me for advice, and even spared the time to have tea with me and tell tales."

She had a sad smile, and placed a tender hand on his leg and patted It, "You do not want to talk about what happened, fine. I accept that. But do not work for the Hutt's. I will pay your debt, and you will come to Takodana. I have plenty of jobs suited for smugglers, and all your profits stay yours."

Kraven considered this, then looked down on her skeptically, "You want something."

She laughed, "Smart lad," she said. After she finished laughing, she nodded, "Before you come to Takodana, you will go to the planet, Dagobah, and pick up your cousin, Avon Skywalker, and his apprentice. Bring them to me, and I will pay you handsomely for it."

He gritted his teeth, in anger, at the very mention of his cousin's name. He has not seen Avon since a week after the Purge. He swore he would never have anything to do with his cousin again, and now his first job with Maz was to pick him up and bring him to her. He shook his head, but then nodded.

"If this is some ploy to bring me back into the Jedi Order, I will leave and never see you, again." He swore.

"I have no ploy, in mind. Only your well being. You chose this path, and I will help you on it, with profits." She promised.

He nodded, again, and then a dark thought came to him, "You know why Avon exiled himself, right? Having a Solo and a Skywalker together will be dangerous. What if he comes for us?"

He still had nightmares about the man in the chrome mask, cutting down his mother. Max looked up to him with a serious, and determined, look.

"Then we will face him, as a family, and give him a battle he will always remember." She said.

That made him smile, and she smiled in return. Then she gently pushed his leg forward, "I believe you have a nice, Chiss, girl waiting for you, in the ship. I have business to conclude with the Hutt's, then I will return to Takodana, tomorrow. I will see you, soon, eh?"

Kraven turned on his heel, walking backwards, and nodded with a sarcastic smile that read "Whatever you say, ma'am." And then turned back, walking up the ramp. He heard the faint sound of smooth, and slow, music, and followed the noise, walking through the main corridor. When he walked into the main hold, Tara, still in her violet dress, dancing slowly, alone, with the music. The lights were turned down into a dim, but he could still see the way she swayed her hips to the song.

Without an invitation, Kraven took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. He pressed his body on hers from behind, and she smiled, while putting a hand back and gently grasping his neck. His hips followed hers, in sync. She turned her head, and his lips met hers, as a wave of pleasure washed over them both, and soon enough, they were lost within the arms of passion . . .

(Authors Note: While my story ignores Episode 7-9, I loved Maz and found a way to work her into this story lol)


End file.
